Without me
by heavy5comando
Summary: My take on after the Brawl in the Family, Lincoln escapes from getting beaten up in the middle of the fight, until he runs into someone who can help him, idea of the concept by Raw Tonnage Press


**Without me**

The Loud House really lives up to its name and currently a fight has spiraled out of control! The cause? Well after Lincoln came back from Clyde's he saw how they were all no longer at each other's throats, when they told him how they made up, Lincoln spoke words that were not supposed to be spoken and the fight was back on

Lincoln watches as the fight cloud gets bigger, he races to his parents room, but it was too late his dad already retreated and locked the door, he tries to turn the door knob but has no success, Lincoln turns around to see the fight cloud get closer to him, he tries to sneak around it, but then a hand grabs him by the foot and he's dragged in the middle of the brawl, punching, kicking and hair pulling

Suddenly Lincoln emerges from the fight with multiple bruises and tears to his clothes, he wants to lay down there and rest but remembers that the fight cloud was still there, so with whatever strength he has left he makes a mad dash for the door, not knowing he just dropped his walkie talkie in the house and it gets crushed in the middle of the brawl

Lincoln runs away from the house doesn't know where to go or what to do all that matters is keeping his distance, after ten minutes of cardio he stops by a corner and leans on a street lamp "That ….. Was…… too….. Close!" he says to himself "I gotta call Clyde, maybe his dad's will let me stay there for a while" Lincoln reaches his pocket for his walkie talkie, then he realizes it was gone "It must've fallen out during the fight, with no other choice "Guess I'm walking to his house" Lincoln then turns to the corner until he bumps into someone

Lincoln falls to the ground as well as the person he ran into "Ow! hey watch it! Lincoln?" Lincoln recognizes that voice "Girl Jordan?" Lincoln was right it was her, Girl Jordan gets back up "Sorry for bumping into you I didn't see you coming" Lincoln apologizes "No, I think it was my fault I didn-" she notices the bruises and tears on Lincoln clothes as if he was a homeless man who got mugged "Oh my gosh! Lincoln what happened to you" Girl Jordan approaches him, Lincoln gets back to his feet and tries to explain but then all the pain from the fight finally kicks in and he falls on to his hands and knees

Girl Jordan rushes towards him "Lincoln! Are you okay?" Lincoln doesn't respond he just breathes heavily, Girl Jordan knew she couldn't call an ambulance to get there on time, being a good friend she helps him back to his feet, puts his left arm around her neck and her right arm is wrapped behind his waist and they make they're walk to Girl Jordan's house 'don't worry Lincoln, I got you', they soon arrive at a large house with a mailbox that says 'Rosato' on it, Girl Jordan and Lincoln arrive at the front door, she frees her right arm from Lincoln to turn the knob and they both enter

Girl Jordan looks around to see if anybody's home "Mom! Dad!" then Jesse Rosato appears out of the kitchen "Jordan, your home, I was just in the kitchen making-"she stops when she sees her daughter and an injured boy "Oh my goodness what happened to him?! Are you alright young man?" she rushes towards them "Mom he needs medical attention!" Girl Jordan says to her mother "Set him on the couch, I'll go get the first aid kit" Jesse rushes to the kitchen, while Girl Jordan helps Lincoln lay down on the family couch

She looks at Lincoln's state and holds his hand "Please be okay Lincoln" then her mom arrives with the first aid kit "alright let's treat those injuries" as she opens the first aid kit and starts healing the poor boy, soon Lincoln's eyes flutter slightly, then they open, he looks around "What... Where... How" Girl Jordan notices this "Lincoln! You're awake! Oh thank goodness!" Lincoln looks her "Girl Jordan? What happened where am I?" he tries to sit up, Girl Jordan helps him prop on the couch "Easy Lincoln, Mom! He's awake!" Her mom arrives to the living room with a glass of water "Take it easy young man" Lincoln still feels pain all over his body "What happened?" Girl Jordan looks at him with worry "Lincoln, what do you remember from earlier?" Lincoln thinks about what she just asked him "I remember running away from my house after my sisters had a fight, I was leaning to a lamp post, then I bumped into you and everything went dark" the two Rosato's look at him with concern "You passed out when you tried to get up after you ran into me, also this is my family's house, I brought you here" Lincoln looked at her with shock

Then the front door opens with Girl Jordan's father "I'm home Jesse, so has Jordan-"Rick looks at the sight in the living room "What did I miss?" He asks in confusion "Sit down Richard, this boy needs help" Jesse motions her husband to sit by her, after all of them get comfortable Girl Jordan looks at Lincoln and hands him the glass of water, he accepts it and drinks "Lincoln, what happened to you? Why were you a mess? And what happened at your house?" Lincoln finishes drinking and places the glass back on the coffee table

Lincoln explains to them of the situation involving the sister fight protocol or what we Loudsters call it "Brawl in the Family", "And then they started fighting, I got caught in the brawl, escaped and ran into you" the family looks at him with disbelief "And now you're caught up" Lincoln looks down to his bandages right arm, the Rosato's didn't know what to say 'How could they do this to their only brother?' 'Why aren't those parents doing something?' 'Poor Lincoln!' was all they could think of, Girl Jordan sits next to him "You okay Lincoln?" Lincoln doesn't turn to her "I don't know, I just don't know what I'm gonna do now!" he feels like crying

Girl Jordan notices this and has an idea, with slow movements to avoid hurting him Girl Jordan hugs him, though he's still in pain, the hug somehow made him feel a little better, Lincoln gladly returns the hug slowly, the parents just watch as their daughter shows some kindness 'So this is the Lincoln, she told me about when she was five' 'Hope he's not like that Chandler kid', then Jordan breaks the hug "Do you have a place to stay?" Lincoln remembers about Clyde, until "You can stay here for a while" they turn to look at Richard Rosato "What?" Lincoln asks confused "Since your sisters fight and "Protocol" have escalated, maybe you should stay here with us, what do you say?" Lincoln ponders on what to do "I don't know? I don't wanna be a trouble here" Lincoln says nervously

The parents just smile at his selflessness "It's no trouble Lincoln, you can stay in the guest room upstairs" Jesse says, Lincoln looks towards the parents with their kind eyes and then he looks to Girl Jordan, with the same look as her parents "Okay, I guess I'll stay here for a while, but I don't want to be all spoiled, I'll try to help around as best I can" Lincoln replies "You're not getting spoiled here sport, we're just trying to help a friend of my daughters" says Rick, Girl Jordan blushes at her father's words, then Lincoln realizes "I don't have my clothes here with me" they knew they don't have any clothing for a boy "I'll get them, it's no trouble at all" Rick offers, Lincoln immediately realizes that was a mistake "No! Please sir! I don't want you getting beat up over there!" then Rick places his hand on Lincoln's shoulder "I can handle this Lincoln, don't you worry" Lincoln can see the courage and determination in his eyes "Okay, just be careful" Rick smiles at him then takes off to the Loud House

A purple station wagon stops in front of the house, rick comes out, looks at the house and sighs' Here we go' as he walks towards the house, he rings the doorbell but no one answers, so he decides to peak through the door, he looks to his left and sees Lori, Lola and Lucy in the living room not watching TV, just sitting on either the couch, floor or by the fireplace arms folded and looking angry, he then turns to the right to see Lana and Luan sitting at the dining room doing their own thing while wearing scornful looks, rick gulps then enters, strangely nobody notices him, he heads upstairs and looks to the hallway, no one was there so he made his way quietly to Lincoln's room "Can I help you?" he turns to see the third eldest sister Luna Loud

Luna looks at the man with her arms folded and her axe strapped to her back, Rick remembers what Lincoln said 'amongst all the sisters, I'm closest to Luna! I just don't know why she would just shun me out like that!' "I'm Richard Rosato, my daughter Jordan is a friend of your brother" Luna looks at him confused "Lincoln? What does that have to do with him?" "I'm here to bring his things to him" Richard explains "What are you talking about? Lincoln's in his room being himself" Luna says, hearing this just shocked him "You don't know do you?" Luna then gets confused "Know what brah?" "Lincoln's staying at our house" Luna's arms drop to her side "What?" Richard finally got to her "After what you and your sister's did, he was a freaking mess when my daughter found him" Luna just couldn't believe what he's saying "Bruises, concussions, tears in his clothes and a missing tooth, you and your sisters just shunned him out" Rick says to her in a disciplinary tone

Luna just looks at the ground with a shocked expression, the suddenly feels guilt, Richard leaves her and heads towards Lincoln's room and starts packing his clothes and comics, and since they have a pool he looks for Lincoln's swimming trunks "Here" rick turns around to see Luna holding his swimming gear and bun-bun "He can't sleep without his bun-bun" He takes the items from her and Luna helps him pack the his things into boxes and his bag, they then leave the room and head downstairs, Luna looks at the living room and notices how the others are doing, not looking at each other, pissed off and not even noticing the man who entered their home

Luna brings one of the boxes out and puts it in the back of the vehicle, Rick looks to Luna "Thanks, I guess" but as he leaves "Is Lincoln gonna be alright?" Rick looks to Luna who is now wearing a sad expression, he knew she would feel guilty for what they've done "Give him some time to mend his wounds physically and mentally, right now you've got to fix this mess you all started" Rick slams the door and drives off leaving Luna to herself, to think about what they did to their only brother, her closest sibling, Luna heads back inside and sees everyone was still angry and their parents were still in their bedroom, they haven't made dinner and all they've been having was pizza "Guys?" they don't respond "Dudes?" Luan doesn't even look up

Seeing that they won't listen to her, she heads upstairs to Lincoln's room and spots what she was looking for, Luna heads back downstairs, stand by the stairway and pulls out an air horn, the loud sound catches their attention "Luna!" "What the heck man!" "Are you trying to make us go deaf?!" "Where did you get that?!" "You really live up to the loud name!" "My ears are ringing!" they all start yelling at her, Luna starts to get more than angry "Enough!" they all stay silent "Sister meeting now!" Lori looks at her in disbelief "Hey! You can't call in a meeting-""Or what Lori! You're gonna turn me into a human pretzel?! Because if you do I'm gonna shove my axe down your rear end!" Lori stays silent, the other sisters look towards Lori then Luna "Sister Meeting! Now!" Luna heads upstairs towards Lori/Leni's room

All the sisters downstairs head upstairs "What was that annoying sound?" Lola opens her door "I just missed my shot!" Lynn remarks, then Lisa appears "Whoever triggered that inconceivable racket will face my-"Get in here now!" Luna yells back at them before going into the eldest room "We should do what she says, she made a very unpleasant threat to Lori" Lucy explains, they look at Lori who looks a little afraid

Meanwhile at the Rosato house, Jesse checks on Lincoln's injuries "It seems some of your bruises are fading, but you still need some rest if you wanna get healed up faster" as she places his old bandages in the waste bin "Thank you Mrs. Rosato" Lincoln says "It was no trouble at all" Jesse picks up the waste bin and heads into the kitchen, leaving the two kids alone in the living room "You feeling okay Lincoln?" Girl Jordan asks "Sort of, still a little hurt, but I'm fine Girl Jordan" Lincoln replies, Girl Jordan knows that he's still troubled "Everything's gonna be fine Lincoln, just give yourself some time away from your sisters okay?" Lincoln looks towards her and smile "Okay Girl Jordan" she smiles at his remark "And you don't have to keep calling me Girl Jordan, we're not in school, just call me Jordan" she blushes a little "Okay Jordan" Lincoln places his hand on hers, making them both blush

Then they see her dad back, they both get off the couch to meet him, the door opens with rick carrying Lincoln's bag and boxes with his stuff "Here dad let me help you" Jordan says taking the bag, then Jesse arrives and takes some of the boxes from her husband "there wasn't any trouble was there sir?" Lincoln asks, rick stops and puts the box down and tells him what happened "Luna feels guilty?" Lincoln looks in disbelief "Yeah she does, she wanted to know if you were doing fine, I'm pretty sure right now she's trying to settle with they're issue" Rick says to him then brings the rest of his stuff into the guest room 'Luna' was all Lincoln could think, after bringing his things upstairs Jesse heads to the kitchen to make dinner with her husband helping, Jordan approaches Lincoln "You wanna watch a movie while we wait?" Lincoln turns to her "Yeah, that sounds great" Lincoln holds her hand making her blush and they both head to the living room, the parents peak around the door and smile at the cute gesture the two kids did

Same time at the loud house, the sisters enter the room to see Luna sitting cross legged on Leni's bed and her arms are folded as well, they all get to their positions "Alright then sister meeting is now in order" Lori announces "Luna?" they all look to her "What is it you wanted to share with us?" Lori asks nervously 'Please don't let it be your axe!' Luna sighs "First off I wanna say sorry for pulling that air horn stunt and sorry I threatened you Lori" they all look at her in shock "Now I just wanna ask, where does Lincoln fit in the protocol?" Luna says with a saddened tone, they all look confused "What does Linky have to do with this?" Leni says "I just need to know! Where does he fit in all this?" Luna asks again "Easy! Butting out and letting us deal with this dispute!" Lynn scoffs "Indeed, his absence during the sister fight protocol helps create a better atmosphere to assess the conflict" Lisa explains

Lori looks to Luna who now looks angry again "Luna? Where are you going with this?" Luna softens her mood "I think we're hurting Lincoln" they all turn to her "What are you talking about?" Luan asks "He's the one making it worse! He's was better off out of our problems!" Lola remarks, that's where Luna snaps "What did you just say?" "If he keeps interfering with the sister fight protocol he's just gonna make it worse with his dumb ideas, if you ask me-" before she could continue, Lola is pinned to the wall and faces an enraged Luna, everybody backs away in fear How could you say that to him?! He's our brother! Our only brother! And you want him out of the picture?!" Lola cowers and tries to pry herself free from Luna's grasp

Leni rushes to Luna and tries to get her to let go "Luna! Stop please!" even Lynn is trying "Why aren't you budging?!" soon the other sisters join in, but they can't get her to let go "How is she not moving!" "Where is this durability coming from?!" then Lucy (who wasn't helping) speaks up "Guys let her go!" they turn to Lucy "What?!" "Just do it" they all release they're grip on the rocker as Lucy approaches Luna "Is this about Lincoln?" Luna turns to the little Goth, still breathing heavily like a mad rhino "Please Luna, would Lincoln want to see you like this?" Luna realizes what Lucy meant and let's go of Lola who runs off hugging her twin, Luna then falls to her knees holding her sides and cries, Lori is the first to approach her "Luna what's wrong?" "We're hurting our brother!" Luna sniffs, Lori knows how close she is with Lincoln, but she still doesn't know what the heck she was talking about

Then Luna gets up and heads out the door but doesn't go to her shared room with Luan, they follow her and she heads downstairs towards their parents door "what is she doing?" Lynn asks quietly, but Lucy knows "The right thing" Luna knock on the door "Pops, it's me Luna, can I come in?" she says still with some tears "Sorry Lunes, but the sister fight protocol is now on stampeding T-Rex! Or was it erupting volcano!" Luna then breaks down "Please! Mom! Dad! Open up!" Rita could hear Luna's voice was hoarse and her motherly instincts were kicking in, she approaches the door "Rita what are you doing?" Lynn Sr. asks "What a mother should do!" Rita opens the door and both parents are surprised by Luna's condition "Thank you" Luna says to her mom, Rita let's her inside and closes the door

The other Louds sisters head downstairs wait, later the door opens and Luna along with their parents and Lily come out and they do not look happy "Thank you Luna for telling us, The rest of you on the couch now!" Rita yells, they do as their told and take their seats, Rita and her husband stand in front of the TV while Luna sits on the chair wiping some of her tears "What did you all do to your brother?" they all look at their mom in disbelief "Well?!" she asks them again "Mom I don't know what Luna told you but we didn't do anything to Lincoln" Lynn Jr. says "If I may agree with our fifth eldest sister, he is probably in his room twisting his mind with his comics" Lisa adds, Luna looks at them while gritting her teeth "Then go upstairs and get him!" Lynn Jr. just looks at Luna with annoyance and races upstairs, soon she comes back down "He's not upstairs and his stuff are gone!" the sisters look in shock "Perhaps he is staying at Clyde's house" Lisa says "Then whats that?" Luna points to a broken walkie talkie, they all look in shock and confusion

The sisters realize what they have done "Linky ran away?!" Leni starts crying, the parents knew it was time to tell them what Luna told them "Lincoln's fine" they all look at their parents in shock "What?!" the parents turn to Luna who explains to them where he is and what has happened to him, the sisters all look at each other with guilt "What have we done?!" "We hurt Linky?!" "This isn't funny at all!" "Little bro!" "Lincoln?!" "I guess I was wrong about this outcome!" Luna looks to all of them and also feels guilt "I'm as much to blame as you dudes are!" the parents look at their now guilt ridden daughter's "Alright everyone listen, we know Lincoln's still okay and there's a chance he might come back, we just have to be patient that's all" Lynn Sr. says "But that doesn't mean there won't be any punishment!" they all look at their mom in fear

"Until Lincoln comes home you're all grounded and are not allowed to do your regular things! Which means no phone, no going to the mall, no music, no puns, jokes or pranks, no sports, no poetry, no playing in the mud, no pageants and no science experiments! And once your brother gets back you are all going to apologize to him and do his chores for the next three weeks! Do I make myself clear?!" they all nod "We don't care mom! We just want our Linky back!" Leni cries into the cushion, Lori tries to comfort her, Rita looks towards Luna who nods, Rita sighs "And the sister fight protocol is now longer needed!" they all look at her with confused looks "But how are we gonna deal with our feuds?!" Lola asks "After what Mr. Rosato told Luna he has a point, we're the parents it's about time we put our foot down, so if any of you have any issues you take it with us" Rita says "And if you want to cool off, you are no longer allowed to take a whole room to yourselves, take it to the attic or the basement and I am not cooking multiple meals, understand!" Lynn Sr. says in a strict tone, they all understand

Then Luna stands up and heads out the door, Rita notices this "And where do you think you're going young lady?" Luna stops and turns to her "To apologize to my brother and bring him home" they look at her with shock "What? But you literally don't know where they even live!" Lori says, Luna turns to them "Actually, I do!" they stay silent "I've seen that purple station wagon before, whenever I head back home from the mall I sometimes take another route and I pass by a large house with a purple car parked outside" Luna explains "But how do you know it's not a different car?" asks Lynn Jr. "Because I still remember the license plate and the girl who enters the house has brown braided hair, I'm guessing that was Jordan his daughter, Lincoln's friend, the one that saved him" Luna responds, then turns to her parents "Please mom and dad? I have to see him!"

The parents know how close Lincoln and Luna are, and they did appoint Luna as Lincoln's legal guardian "Okay Luna, and since you did help Rick bring Lincoln his things and you told us the truth, you're not grounded" the sisters could only hear what they just said to Luna "Thanks mom and dad" she rushes to them and hug her parents, who hug her back "Now go to Lincoln" Luna heads out the door and onto the Rosato's house, Rita and Lynn Sr. turn to their kids "Upstairs! Now!" they all head back upstairs for their grounding, meanwhile Luna finally made it, she walks up to the door and knocks

Inside Lincoln and Jordan are now watching the ending of Jurassic World "That was awesome" Lincoln says "I know right, well I better go check if dinner's ready" as Jordan heads to the kitchen, Lincoln thinks about what Jordan is doing, putting a lot of effort to help him 'Jordan really is a nice girl, sweet, kind, pretty, cute-'he gets back to reality 'What am I saying?! She's just a friend! Right?' his train of thought is interrupted by a knock at the door "I'll get it!" he calls out heading for the door, he reaches the door and opens it to see his sister "Luna?!" she looks at him with a nervous smile "Hey Bro" Lincoln just looks at her in shock "Wha-what are you doing here?" Luna sighs "Lincoln, I know what happened to you and I just wanna say that I'm really sorry that you got hurt by us, I wasn't being a good sister to you, mom and dad made me your legal guardian for a reason and I failed!" Luna sheds some tears

Lincoln could see that she was serious "I know that you still hate me and I understand if you don't forgive me, I don't deserve to be your sister if I just keep hurting you, I mean look at you, we caused this! I caused this!" Luna breaks down to her knees and cries, seeing his favorite sister like this, Lincoln approaches her and wrap his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder he didn't care if his body was still aching, she's caught off guard by this "I missed you sis" Lincoln cries on her shoulder, Luna returns the hug and cries as well "I'm sorry Lincoln! I'm so sorry!" "I forgive you Luna!" the Rosato's watch the touching scene, Jordan even wipes a tear from her eye, soon they break the hug and Luna places a kiss on his forehead "I should be going now" but Lincoln grabs her hand "Please stay, I don't wanna be alone!" Luna sees the sadness in his eyes and places her hand on his shoulder "Lincoln, I know you want me to be here but I have to go, you can come home when you feel like it" Lincoln nods and they hug one more time before Luna walks back home, she turns back, smiles and waves Lincoln does the same thing and head's back inside closing the door

Later after Lincoln has dinner with the Rosato's Jordan asks her parents if she and Lincoln can watch a movie tonight alone, they gladly agree to it, soon Lincoln is in his Pajama's as well as Jordan and they both head downstairs to the living room, and find a movie to watch "How about this? "Lincoln pulls out a DVD of Pirates of the Caribbean on stranger tides "Good choice Lincoln, Jordan says as she puts the movie in, but before she plays the movie she looks towards him "You okay Lincoln?" Lincoln looks to her "Thank you" Jordan blushes "You're welcome Lincoln" they proceed to watch the movie, while they watch the movie Jordan looks to Lincoln and slowly rests her head on his shoulder, he takes notice of this and wraps his arm around her "I know we don't really hang out much Lincoln but this feels nice" Jordan says to him "In what way?" Lincoln asks her "Like a….. I have some feelings for you kind of way" Lincoln looks to her and she looks to him "Same here" they then go back to watching the movie, soon as the movie ends Lincoln notices Jordan has fallen asleep, he turns off the TV and carries Jordan bridal style and brings her upstairs, what he doesn't know Jordan's mother just left the kitchen in her night wear (she must've went to get a glass of water), she notices them and slowly follows him, Lincoln opens Jordan's room and tucks her in, then places a kiss on cheek making her smile "Thank you Jordan" Lincoln then heads for the guest room, Jesse just watches at how sweet and kind Lincoln was

Luna arrives back home and sees that the parents have finished making dinner, soon as dinner finishes Luna tells them what was happening to Lincoln and that he forgives her, they all understand and accept that if Lincoln wants to come home tomorrow or some other day, they all get ready for bed, Luna leave bathroom and sees Lincoln's room, she enters and sees he empty bed, she decides to sleep in his room for the night, she mutters a few words "please come home Lincoln" before she falls asleep

The following morning the Rosato's awaken to a delicious aroma, they all exit their rooms and head to the kitchen to see Lincoln cooking "Morning everyone, I made eggs and bacon" Lincoln walks towards the table and places the bacon on his plate then puts the pan in the sink, the Rosato's take their seat and take their first bites from the food "Son of a gun, Lincoln this is amazing!" Rick says "Even I can't cook better than this" Jesse adds "This is heavenly" Jordan speaks with some bacon still in her mouth Lincoln just chuckles "Eat with your mouth closed please" the family laughs at his words "Kind, Sweet, Caring, selfless and an amazing cook! You're perfect for my daughter young man!" Rick says making the two kids choke on their orange juice "Dad!" Jordan blushes as well as Lincoln

After breakfast the two kids get their school things and board the Rosato family car, they arrive at the school where Lincoln sees vanzilla, he decides to ignore it and head inside the school with Jordan following, she knows he has to find it in his heart to return home 'otherwise my dad's gonna buy a wedding ring and have Lincoln propose to me' Jordan thinks to herself 'but that doesn't sound so bad? Right?' then she realizes what she was thinking 'Darn it shut up in there!' Lincoln looks at her confused "You okay?" Jordan blushes "Yeah just going through school work in my head!" Lincoln shrugs it off and they proceed into the school, they encounter Lincoln's friends and Clyde who asks why he hasn't called him, Lincoln explains whats happened, making his friends shocked, Clyde understands what he has to do, For the rest of the week Lincoln's been avoiding his sisters (except Luna) and is hanging out with Jordan more often sometimes at the cafeteria, partners in class and teaching him how to dodge ball, Clyde is not upset, he's proud that Lincoln found a girlfriend and it turns out that's what they were thinking as well

It was Friday and Lincoln told the Rosato's he's ready to go home, he's been thinking about it and he knows they feel guilty for putting him through all of the pain and suffering, even if something goes wrong he knows that Luna will have his back this time, Lincoln boards the Rosato car with girl Jordan and his stuff in the back, they arrive at the Loud House "It's been a while since I saw you old girl" Lincoln says to himself, Lincoln gets out of the car with Jordan and her parents and they start unloading his things, Lincoln opens the front door and sees Luna sitting on the couch, Luna turns to see "Lincoln!" she races towards him and hugs him, Lincoln also returns the hug "I missed you bro!" Luna says crying "I missed you too sis!" Lincoln cries as well, the noise they made gets the attention of the others "Lincoln!" they all race out of their rooms and join in the hug

"Welcome home Lincoln!" "We're glad your back son!" "We're so sorry we hurt you!" "I thought we would never see you again!" "I just couldn't pull myself together with you gone!" "We missed you bro!" "I'd rather bury myself than see you get hurt!" "Please don't leave us again Linky!" "I myself have had a hard time accepting your absence!" Lincoln feels touched by how much they cared for him, how they missed him, how they loved him "I missed you guys!" Lincoln returns the hug, the family then see Jordan and her parents "Thank you for watching over our son" Rita says to them "It was our pleasure" Jesse says "He really is one polite young man" Rick adds then they place the boxes of Lincoln's things in his room "After taking care of our bro, we'll put his stuff back" Lori says as the sisters take the boxes instead

Jordan approaches Lincoln they both blush "so I'll see you around" Lincoln says "You have my number, so you can just…… call me" Jordan replies and they both blush, both families couldn't help but gush their hearts out at the two kids "Thanks for helping me guys" Lincoln says to the Rosato's "It was not trouble Lincoln" Jesse replies "Please come by and visit some time" Rick adds "I'll try and visit" Lincoln responds then gets shocked by what felt like 200 bolts of electricity, he turns to see Jordan who just planted a kiss on his cheek "I'll see later Lincoln" Jordan then walks back to the car with her parents, leaving the Lincoln to think about what just happened

The Rosato's finally drive off as Lincoln watches them leave a goofy smile is now on his face "That was literally adorable!" "OM-gosh Linky!" "That's my Bro!" "You must've pulled her heartstrings, because she sure is tied with you" "Way to go Lincoln!" "Nice one big brother" "Aww Lincoln" "She appears to be a perfect match for you Lincoln" "Poo-poo" the girls start clamoring "Alright guys let's take Lincoln's stuff upstairs" Lynn Sr. says, they all follow him, Luna looks at Lincoln who hugs her "It's good to home Luna" Luna smiles and hugs him back "Good to have you home bro!"

**The End**

**I would like to thank Raw Toonage Press for the idea of the story, I hope you all liked it, please review.**


End file.
